Bug Bites
by Anath Tsurugi
Summary: Insects beware! Fai is a jealous vampire. KuroFai. Rated for suggestive content.


(A/N) Yes, everyone, I'm still working on LBABD. Don't worry. This was just a drabble type thing I felt the need to get off my chest. I have no idea if something like this has been done before, but I'd be almost surprised if it hadn't. The idea struck when my roommate and I were down in Florida and I got a lot of bug bites. Now, I cosplay as Kurogane and she cosplays as Fai, so the idea just sort of spiraled out of control from there. Enjoy.

**Bug Bites**

The new world hadn't offered much in the way of Syaoran's quest. It was a very hot world by the name of Harana, and while the environment was lush and beautiful, Fai had been absolutely miserable in the humidity. While Syaoran and Kurogane went out making inquiries about Harana's technology, Fai would remain at their temporary residence, wearing as little as possible and liberally applying ice packs to his body. Even if he'd wanted to assist, Kurogane wouldn't have allowed him to go out revealing _that___much skin. Fai had teased him for being a jealous puppy, but the ninja really couldn't care less about the jibe…especially owing to the fact that it was true.

Even though they hadn't discovered anything of use, Mokona's earring had yet to tell them to move on, so here they were, resting and at peace, yes, but stuck in the oppressive humidity. Their dwelling was in a more rural area and on this particular night, Syaoran was inside with Mokona, cleaning up the dinner dishes while Kurogane and Fai rested on the front porch, both sprawled out on a hammock while Fai fed from Kurogane's neck. Even though he was no longer dependant on Kurogane for his survival, Fai found he still retained a taste for the warrior's blood. There was something…almost _sensual_ about the experience…always had been. For this particular sitting, Fai was gently rubbing one of the ninja's nipples over the fabric of his shirt as he fed. Kurogane was trying to keep his groans quiet, so as not to alert the kid to their activities. If he wanted some _real_ action and not this damn teasing, they'd have to wait until he was asleep. However, his naughty thoughts were suddenly cut off by a sharp sting in his right bicep.

When Kurogane cried out and jerked, Fai immediately cut his meal short, wondering if he'd made his lover come purely through the stimulation.

"What is it?" he asked, licking the remaining blood from his lips.

"Nothing," the ninja growled somewhat irately as he slapped at his arm. "Just a mosquito."

"Mo…squito?" Fai repeated slowly. "What's that?"

"Just a bug," he replied, remembering that the wizard wouldn't have had much experience with warm weather insects. "They bite you and suck your blood," he explained, showing his lover the new red splotch on his arm from where the mosquito had got him.

"They drink…your blood?" Fai asked after several moments of contemplative silence.

"Yes," the swordsman said slowly, wondering at the look in the blonde's eyes.

"I…don't think I like that," Fai said after another long silence, slowly getting up from the hammock and being careful not to knock Kurogane over. Moving to the front of the porch, he raised a hand in the air and languidly wrote out a spell. Then he turned back to Kurogane. "You might want to close your eyes."

Puzzled, but curious all the same, Kurogane did as he was asked. Even with his eyes shut, he could still perceive the blinding flash of light from behind his eyelids. He didn't open them until he felt Fai settling next to him once again.

"What did you do?" he asked as Fai snuggled in beside him.

"I killed them," he answered sweetly.

"You…what?"

"I killed all the mosquitoes in the area and set up a barrier around our home."

"…why?"

"Because I'm a jealous kitty, too, Kuro-puppy," he said with a devious grin. "Nothing and no one drinks your blood but _me_."

Kurogane stared at the predatory look on the vampire's face for several minutes…and laughed, _really_ laughed.

"Something funny, Kuro-rin?" Fai asked, maintaining the devious look.

Finally managing to recover himself, Kurogane rolled his eyes and gave Fai a peck on the ear.

"Yeah. You. Well, guess there're worse people to be owned by."

"Oh? So you're saying I own you?" Fai teased, tracing a finger along his jaw line.

"You know you do. Besides, if it keeps the mosquitoes away…I'm all for it."

"Well…in that case…" Fai started as he moved to slide a hand beneath the warrior's shirt.

"Oh, no," Kurogane cut in, quickly grabbing Fai's wrist and using his mad ninja skills to pin the mage beneath him on the hammock. "This time…_I_ get to do the teasing."

"Mm…come and get me, Kuro-ninja."

The ninja and the wizard were decidedly _not_ quiet but, frankly, Syaoran was long past the trauma stage.

XxX


End file.
